This invention relates to holders for displaying and dispensing projectable cosmetic sticks. More particularly, this invention relates to a lipstick holder which enables the potential purchaser to more easily view the color of the lipstick.
Holders for cosmetic sticks such as lipsticks or similar soft solid materials formed by molding or extrusion frequently have transparent covers, and are constructed so that the tip of the lipstick will be visible through the transparent cover, even when the lipstick is fully retracted into the holder. This is accomplished by locating the elevator cup holding the lipstick at a predetermined height in the holder. While such design permits display of the lipstick being used and enables the user to see the actual color without having to remove the cover, it is sometimes the situation that the true color is not as clearly seen as would be desired. An example of this type of cosmetics holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,558.
Another method of displaying cosmetics such as lipsticks is to utilize a dispenser having a "bullet" or dummy made of plastic placed at one end of the dispenser and containing lipstick. This display dispenser is used on the display counter as a tester since the consumer can scan the colors of the exposed "bullets" and select a lipstick color. The problem of displaying cosmetics in this fashion is that it is often difficult and expensive to color the plastic bullet the exact color of the cosmetic.
It is the general object of this invention to provide a cosmetic container in which the cosmetic material may be readily viewed from the top and bottom.